Today, a personal computing and/or communicating device such as a laptop or notebook computer, for example, or a tablet or palm-held computer, has a single typical mode of use. The display of a tablet computer, for example, may be touch-sensitive for interactive user input by a stylus or pen-like device. A notebook, on the other hand, may accept interactive user input through a keyboard or a pointing device such as a mouse or a touch pad. While personal computing and/or communicating devices are rapidly changing, with new technologies for displays, pointing devices, keyboards and such, the mode of interactive user input for a particular device is typically limited to a small number of fixed functional options with some support for the addition of peripheral devices and docking configurations.
Another common characteristic of current personal computing and/or communicating devices is the importance of battery life. System manufacturers go to great lengths to conserve power and charge premiums for the latest battery technologies. Processors have design features such as automatic frequency reduction directed at limiting power consumption and display devices dim backlighting when on battery power. Systems put themselves into a standby mode after a period of no user input or when power reserves reach a critical level.
At times, it may be inconvenient for a user to have such a limited range of options. A particular may most often need to interact with a device while holding the device in one hand, but must store or carry along one or more peripherals in order to read data from a disk or interact with the device through a keyboard or view a fill color display. If an extra battery is not readily available, the user may be forced to terminate interactive use of the device until an alternative power source is available. This situation is especially prevalent since current display devices require a significant portion of a battery's power reserves. A user carrying a notebook computer may not require a full color display or even a keyboard to read email but the device may not be so flexible as to permit easy reconfiguration.